The present invention relates to a double-rail conveyer comprising bearing and guiding rails carried by supports affixed to frame parts, the said rails being either straight or curved, and means such as switch points and fish plates securing the rails in relation to one another, and at least one load carrier device or truck fitted with bearing elements and guide elements (e.g. rollers) running on the rails.
The object of the present invention is to facilitate maximum work at the factory with minimum erection work on site.